gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Power of Madonna
The Power of Madonna is the fifteenth episode of the TV series Glee. It will air April 20, 2010 and will feature songs only by Madonna. Plot Mr. Schuester is concerned that the girls in the glee club are being disrespected and bullied by the guys. Looking to Madonna and her musical message of equality as inspiration, he challenges the entire team to choose Madonna songs as their next assignment in the hopes that the girls embrace her strength, independence and confidence and that the guys will see the error of their misogynistic ways. The glee club takes the assignment to heart as they perform some of Madonna’s greatest hits, including “Express Yourself” and “Like A Prayer.” Meanwhile, Kurt and Mercedes give Sue a vote of confidence with a makeover that is definitely in “Vogue”. Featured Music *"Vogue" by Madonna. Sung by Suethumb|300px|right|The Power of Madonna Commercial *"Like a Virgin" by Madonna. Will, Emma, Santana, Finn, Rachel, and Jesse. *"Like a Prayer" by Madonna. Sung by New Directions. *"Holiday" by Madonna. Sung by Terri *"Express Yourself" by Madonna. Sung by New Directions Girls. *"Borderline/Open Your Heart" by Madonna. Sung by Rachel and Finn. *"Burning Up" by Madonna. Sung by Rachel and Jesse. *"4 Minutes" by Madonna. Sung by Kurt and Mercedes. *"Crazy For You" by Madonna. Background song. *"What It Feels Like For a Girl" by Madonna. Sung by Artie, Puck, and Finn. *"Ray of Light" by Madonna. Danced to by the Cheerios. Production In 2009, Madonna granted Glee the rights to her entire catalogue, and the producers planned an episode which would feature Madonna songs exclusively. Series creator Ryan Murphy had worked with Madonna in the past, and considers her a friend. He made contact with her by telephone and mail, explaining that he wished to produce a Glee tribute to her, and Madonna agreed and "cooperated in every way possible." The episode was filmed in January 2010. Murphy described it as "big... huge", commenting: "It's got like 10 numbers in it, and the production value is very big. We adore her and worship her, so when I'm directing, I'm always like, 'Do it for Madonna." Jane Lynch revealed that her character, cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester, would perform "Vogue," in a fantasy sequence as part of Sue's desire for a makeover. Lynch wore a conical bra for the performance, emulating Madonna's image. Rehearsals for the routine began in December 2009. It was filmed in black and white, with the original video playing in front of the performers. Murphy described the performance as "spectacular". Lea Michele also took on one of Madonna's signature looks as Rachel Berry, commenting: "Growing up, Madonna was my biggest icon. She's amazing." She stated that she would be performing six Madonna songs, some of which would be mash-ups , and that: "We're doing a lot of her most popular songs but ranging all the way from early Madonna to most recent Madonna." Matthew Morrison hoped that his character, glee club director Will Schuester, would sing "Like a Virgin", explaining: "If Emma and I were ever to get together, maybe we could perform it the first time we consummated the relationship. I want that storyline. I hope it happens. I think it would be the funniest thing because she's so O.C.D." Tv Guide's William Keck later confirmed that Emma would be involved in the staging of "Like a Virgin", with Jayma Mays commenting that the song is "very appropriate and fitting" for her character, and that: "If they said my character's a virgin I wouldn't be surprised''."Glee: The Music - The Power of Madonna, an album containing studio recordings of songs performed in the episode, will be released on April 13, 2010. It's tracklist encompasses "Express Yourself," a mash-up of "Borderline" and "Open Your Heart", "Vogue", "Like a Virgin", "4 Minutes", "What It Feels Like For A Girl", and "Like a Prayer." The episode develops the relationship between glee club members Artie and Tina, with Murphy explaining: "What I love about Artie is he's just clueless. We're doing this thing the episode where he's a little bit sexist with her, and she kind of isn’t going to take it anymore.” On March 8, 2010, ''TV Guide reported that "The Power of Madonna" would also see cheerleader Santana Lopez take the virginity of "a beloved male character". Category:Episodes